Is This A FairyTale?
by Gem Child
Summary: Tezuka and Echizen Hikari Ryoma's elder sister likes each other, but they haven't confessed to each other yet. Will there be some misunderstanding? All flames accpected! rated M for later chapters plz R&R ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**THERE IS ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT HOW I WORK, I DON'T OWN ANY CHAPTERS FORM THE SERIES OR THE MOVIES BUT I DO OWN ECHIZEN HIKARI AND TEZUKA IZUMI!PLZ R&R AND ENJOY! IF YOU WANT TO CHECK OUT THE CLOTHES THAT I TYPED DOWN, PLZ FEEL FREE TO TYPE THE NAME OF THE ITEM IN GOOGLE-YOU WILL FIND THEM THERE.**

**WARNING:IF YOU LOVE TEZUKA-SENPAI THEN ALL FLAMES ARE ACCPECTED**

**P.S:I like Tezuka-senpai too but i won't make him look so bad in the later chapters....**

Hikari just woke up, finding herself in the shower with cool water running down her body as she leaned on the glass wall of the shower.

Today is a special day, she could finally go to the same school and live in the same house as her family and her little brother Ryoma.

She just came back from Germany and is staying in Japan for a few years with her family.

Because of her unexpected stay, her family couldn't get her some Seigaku uniform in time so she just wore casual clothes instead.

She picked a Elie Tahari 'Laurel' Blouse, a St. John's Bay Dip Dye Skirt, a pair of Betsey Johnson 'Keilor' Sandals, a Armani Exchange Women's Tassel Chain Belt, Marc By Marc Jocobs 'cure' Bangel Set and a Gold Oval Spot Cufflink at Hickey Freeman and a Guess Shoulder Bag.

You might ask why Hikari was in Germany and is related to the Echizen family.

She was born in America but was sent to Germany for better education, she has also won lots and lots of photographic awards. This year is going to be Hikari's third year of high school and she is hoping that she could meet all of the Seigaku's regulars, they have been famous all around the globe especially Tezuka Kunimitsu and his famous move 'Tezuka Zone'.

She ran down the stairs with her beautiful long black hair swinging behind her.

"Bye mum dad, wish me luck on my first day!"She yelled while running towards the door.

Ryoma was late to practice again-like always, his sister was running as fast as she could just to catch up to Ryoma.

Ryoma didn't like been near Hikari that much, because he thought she was been abit too clingy.

Ever since she visited the family unexpectedly. Hikari finally catched up with Ryoma who was busy looking for Momo-senpai, they normally walk to school together.

And of cause Ryoma didn't want to be seen walking to school with a sister holding his hand(yes thats what she's doing right this very moment), people will think he's still in grade 2!

The two siblings entered the tennis courts as all of the members of the tennis club stopped praticing and stared at them.

"Well.....ain't you gonna introduce me to your teammates Ryoma-chan?" asked Hikari with a kind smile that made all of the members melt.

"I am too old to be called 'chan' now, I'm in 1st year now not in grade 2" Ryoma said as he pulled his hand away from his sister's grip.

"This is my elder sister Hikari, she just came back from Germany. This is the captain Tezuka-senpai, vice captain Oishi-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Momo-senpai, Inui-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Kawamura-senpai and Eiji-senpai" Ryoma said while pointing to each one as he speaks.

"It's very nice to meet you all, and thankyou for taking care of my litter brother, i hope we can all be friends in the future." Hikari said smiling then bowed.

"Heh-heh...its my pleasure to look after Ryoma, he's a very good boy with such a wonderful, kind and such a beautiful sister." Stated one of the members while taking Hikari's hand and landed a kiss on it.

"Why-what a gentleman you are"Hikari said smiling her one of her best smiles.

Hikari sat down on the bench waiting for the bell to go so she could get to class. Tezuka already knew who Hikari was but is still suprised that she was Ryoma's sister.

Tezuka knew she was the girl from the hospital in Germany who had a problem with her head-well thats what he thought anyway, but he didn't try to tell her because she looked like she was daydreaming.

Hikari had an uneasy feeling about the captain, she knew he might seem nice but on the inside he could have been the pervert in Germany. But she couldn't just say that to him, he might not be.

Hikari tried to remember where she saw that face of Tezuka's but she couldn't remember the place! Then she remembered that day......

**Flash Back:**

_One day Hikari was going to visit her cousin in the famous German Hospital fo sports stars with serious made her way up the stairs since the elevater was out of order._

_She was wearing a mini skirt with a powder pink tank top that day too, so she was walking up the stairs when she noticed a guy was walking up behind her. you might think a guy walking behind you is normal-well thats what Hikari thought too, until she started to relise that he was staring up at her ass!_

_"Can you please stop staring at my butt! Jeez~since when did people get so perverted!" yelled Hikari as she stopped in her tracks._

_"Miss can you please stop yelling? And i wasn't looking up your dress." Tezuka said calmly trying to prove her wrong._

_"Well then why did you look up?!" Asked Hikari so loud, her voice echoed up and down the stairs._

_"If i don't look up then how can i see where i am going." stated Tezuka._

_"Well..You can say anything you like now because....AGHHH!" just with that Hikari grabed her ETRO Bag and hit Tezuka in the face! She also lost her balance while she hit him and she fell down the stairs dragging him down with her._

**End of Flash back.**

Hikari was mad, very mad just by thinking about it! She finally knew who the pervert what now, and she wasn't gonna let him off the hook just yet.

She grabbed her Guess handbag and walked over to the captain who was outisde the courts watching members play.

"So your that pervert from Germany Hospital! I will never in a millon years let such a pervert like you be the captain of my sweet little brother!" she yelled so loud everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Hikari-chan, i already told you that i wasn't looking up your skirt" the captain said so calmly which made Hikari even angryer.

Everyone turned to look at Tezuka when he say the words 'looking' 'up' 'your' 'skirt'.

"Then what the heck do you think you were doing staring up at me then!"Hikari yelled again.

"I always look up and-" Tezuka's sentence was cut off by Ryuzaki-sensei's voice.

"What is going on around here?!" asked the lady.

"Eh...sensei! Hikari and Tezuka are in a fight" Eiji whispered quitely to his teacher.

"Hm....you two come with me now, seriously i don't know what you guys will end up as if i just took one day off. The rest of you back to practice!"shouted Ryuzaki-sensei.

Hikari ran up to the teacher and greeted her.

"Hi~ Im Echizen Hikari, im new here just started today! This is my third year! Nice to meet you!" Greeted Hikari flashing one of her sweetest smiles on the teacher who was blinded by Hikari's incredible white teeth then said hello back.

"Nice to meet you Hikari-chan, first day and you're already in trouble" Said Ryuzaki-sensei making Hikari worry about her future at this school, Hikari started to walk slower so she was side by side with Tezuka.

"Thanks to you pervert-kun, i've already got a bad reputation." Hikari mumbled in a small voice that only Tezuka could hear.

"Hmmp!~" was all Hikari could get out of her mouth before tilting her head up high and looked away from Tezuka.

After all that calm talk from Tezuka, yells and screams from Hikari and the 'teacher' talk from the sensei. Both students left the office and went seprate ways.

Hikari found her way to her new classroom and found that everyone was already in there. Evereyone stared at her and then thats when the sensei came in.

"Everyone i want you to meet your new class mate Echizen Hikari" Hayakawa-sensei said after everyone sat down and Hikari stood next to the teacher.

"Ohayougozaimasu, I am Hikari. i just came back from Germany and i am studying in Japan for a few years." Hikari introduced herself while flashing one of her cutest smiles at the boys in the call.

All of the guys exploded from the cuteness they got from Hikari.

"I hope we can get along together and be friends for the time been"Hikari said still smiling then bowed towards her class then thats when the door opened....

"Sensei sorry i am late, i can promise you this won't happen again." Tezuka apologised.

Hikari's smile faded and tilted her head again and looked away from him "Hmmp!"

"Ah..Tezuka-kun please don't let this happen again and since your late your punishment will be showing Hikari-chan around the school as soon as this class ends."Hayakawa-sensei ordered.

"Hai!" Tezuka responed.

"Come join the class now." sensei said.

And so the 'blah blah blah' talk of the class begun and so did Hikari's brain thinking about how she could get back at Tezuka for been a pervert.

In Ryoma's class, the teacher caught Horio talking about his two years of experience in tennis with a girl who sat behind him, who was totally getting him into trouble.

Eiji and Oishi were in the same class and they were doing a test.

Fuji was in the same class as Tezuka and Hikari but he arrived later then Tezuka, since the sensei ran out of punishments Fuji was lucky enoughthat he didn't have to do anything.

Kawamura was all by himself in a different third year class and so was Momoshiro(poor guys).

The sensei's 'blah blah blah' talk was cut of when the bell of lunch went off, all of the students dashed out and also managed to get them all stuck at the the door frame wasn't that wide and they managed to fit at least 10 people across it.

Since there was two doors in a room Tezuka and Hikari went that way, i bet you're gonna ask where Fuji is-he got himself stuck in the door with the other retarded classmates. He was waiting for Tezuka near the door when a bunch of retards dashed towards him and now he's regreting that he stood so close tot he door.

Hikari went to her locker and found that Tezuka's was next to hers, she was pissed that everything had a reation to him. Like say her brother in the tennis club with a perverted captain, her class with a perverted classmate and now her locker is right next to a perverted locker!!

Hikari got her food out of her Guess bag, then checked her make up.

She put some sun screen onsince it was the start of summer and looked her locker, finding Tezuka staring at her with a glare that scared her.

"Don't stare at me with those eyes, its scarey....." Hiakri said.

"Sorry..., i just don't like been kelp waiting for so long" Tezuka said heading down the hall way.

"The tennis club needs a secong manager since Inui is too busy taking poeple's data and i think your just right for the job" Tezuka said offering her a job.

"Is that a compliment" asked Hikari.

"You could say that but are you willing to take the job?" He asked while leading HIkari towards the library.

"well i still don't trust you with my brother, so lets just say....i want to look after him."she said still not facing him but still following him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the library" he asnwered.

They visited the library, the sports stadium and the roof of the school, the roof showed all of the school. It was beautiful.

"How did you ever find a place like this?" Hikari wondered as she walked towards the fence that was on the edge of the roof.

"It wasn't me who found it, it was Ryoma, he comes up here often" he replyed. The soft wind blew in Hikari's face making her long hair sweap across Tezuka's face.

**Tezuka's Pov**

She looks so beautiful right now, her face in the sun as well as her hair flying through the sky.

Her hair sweaps across my face, it felt so soft. She looked too much like a goddess who is lost in her own thoughts, if i could i would just wrap my arms around her never letting go.

Am i falling in love with a girl for the first time ever in my life, maybe i am because ever since that day in the hospital i wouldn't stop thinking about her.

She was in my dreams and thoughts, _i see her cheerfully talking to the lady at the counter as i entered the hospital after i went for a walk. _

Her smile was so eye catching, it was like love at first sight.

If i hadn't looked up at her on the stairs, we could probly be friends or even in a relationship right now.

Because she visited the hospital very often. The reason why i looked up was that i couldn't stop staring at her hair and her face, it shined in the sun and her lip gloss made she lips look so delicious.

She turned around and smiles at me, her lips looks so delicate. I wish i could kiss her but she would totally freak out.

**Hikari's Pov**

The wind feels so good! My hair is flying gently in the sky, i turn around and sees Tezuka staring at me.

I smile at him and he just looks away trying to hide his blush, his face looks so peaceful.

I have to admit he is looking hot in the sun, i wonder if he has a girlfriend.

If i start been nice to him from now on, i might have a chanc-what the hell am i think!

He's the one who is a peeking tom! Not a Prince Charming! i have to stop thinking about him.

Still, im not young any more, if i don't get a boyfriend soon and introduce him to my parents. Who knows what my parents will do!

They might make an arranged marriage with a geek or a computer nerd! I don't want soemone like that to be my husband!

I want someone hot, smart, fun, kind and someone that is happy to be with me. Fuji is good looking but...not my type.

Fuji might be kinda like my type since i haven't known him for a long time, but he always looks really careful.

**Normal Pov**

"Tezuka-kun! Do you have Tennis practice after school tomorrow?" Hikari asked turning around as her hair swings all the way round, wraping itself around her body.

Tezuka was shocked that she acturlly called him Tezuka-kun, no one ever has called him that before.

All the other female fans of his always call him Tezuka-senpai or Tezuka-san but never ever with a 'kun' on the end.

Tezuka was happy, very happy indeed and nodded his head in reply.

"When will you guys finish? I was wondering if i could go home to make some snacks and bring them to you." She said in full confidence.

"Don't worry, you'll make it in time." he said. He was suprised about how many times he talked today and how he felt free to talk about anything with her around.

"Ok, we better get back to class because we've been walking around for so long now, my feet is sore." Hikari complained.

Hikari turn towards the door and started walking, she didn't notice Tezuka was smiling.

**Ok...so thats the end of chapter one.**

**What will Hikari make for the team?**

**Will she be able to make the item in time?**

**Does she even know how to cook?**

**What will the team think when they are tasting?**

**WHat good will Hikari do to the team when she joins?**

**Find out next time in chapter two on "**_Is This A FairyTale?_**"**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hikari turn towards the door and started walking, she didn't notice Tezuka was smiling._

* * *

That night Hikari was looking out the window in her room, when she saw Ryoma still practicing on the court.

'He must have worked very hard to get to where he is now' she thought.

"I wonder what i should make tomorrow" Hikari asked herself.

She wondered as she stepped away from the window, she closed the curtains as she whispered "Goodnight Ryoma-chan".

Hikari hopped into bed and fell asleep straight away.

* * *

At Tezuka's place he just finished him shower, and he still had homework to do and it was pretty late.

He kelp thinking about Hikari, it was like a drug to him-to keep thinking about her.

He wanted to call Fuji and get some advice, but he was too embarrassed to suddenly tell someone that you have a crush on a girl for the first time in your life.

Tezuka could tell Oishi but he might be at Eiji's place and if Eiji knew, Eiji might ask him in front of the whole club tomorrow .

* * *

"Oishi! Do you like the new costum i got for the teddy?" Eiji asked him doubles partner.

"Ah-ha, it's very nice" Oishi complimented while he dug through his bag.

* * *

Fuji was having a family dinner, Eiji and Oishi was playing with teddys, Ryoma is still practicing and Inui couldn't wait till him teammates to try his new power drink so he decided to ride his bike to Tezuka's house and get him to try it.

While Inui was convincing Tezuka to taste his new drink, Momo was eating away all of Kawamura's sushi shop's supplies and Kaidoh working on his snake sound 'hisss..hisss'.

Now you all know how the regulars spend their nights at home.

* * *

Sun shined through the window that Hikari leaned against last night, Ryoma pulled the sheets over his head as the sun puts a spotlight on his face in his room.

Hikari's Seigaku uniform was ready for her in the closet so all she have to do was to hop into the shower.

She dropped her night gown on the floor and stepped into the shower, she turned the shower on and let the water freshen herself up so she could get ready for whatever the new day throws at her.

Ryoma got out of the shower after 5 minutes while his sister took 11 minutes, his mum told him to go to school together with his sister so she won't get lost.

Which is fair since she's only been in Japan for almost 3 weeks.

Royama was half way into his breakfast when Hikari ran down and said "Ryoma-chan! Morning! Morning mum dad, Ryoma-chan lets go before Tezuka-kun yells at you again"

"Don't call me 'Ryoma-chan'" he said just before Hikari grabbed his arm and threw him out the door.

"Bye-Bye mum dad! I'll be back after school to make some snacks for the club!" Hikari said then closed the door after her.

"But honey, ain't you gonna have breakfast?! Ryoma-chan hasn't finished he's yet!" Her mum yelled.

"No mum i'm ok without breakfast!" Hikari said loudly from outside.

"And don't call me 'Ryoma-chan'! I'm big now!" Ryoma screamed.

* * *

Hikari dragged Ryoma all the way to school because he said it was _way_ to early, and no one would be at school.

When Hikari finally dragged Ryoma to the tennis courts, Tezuka turn his head sharply towards the direction of Ryoma.

"Late _again_" Tezuka said while Inui ran over to Hikari and asked her to try his new power drink.

Inui cleared his throat and asked "Hikari-san do you mind trying my new power drink?"

Everyone turn their heads towards her as she nodded her head yes while smiling.

"DON'T!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled at once but it was too late, she had already taken a sip of it and fell backwards still holding the glass in her hands.

Inui quickly wrote down notes in his book while saying "Too strong for girls in the third year, maybe next time i'll ask a girl in second year" he looked up from his book.

* * *

**Hikari's Pov**

I woke up feeling dizzy, i looked over to the left and saw Ryoma holding my hand sleeping.

I sat up straight slowly trying not to wake him, i reached over and started to stroke his greenish-black hair.

He was a cute little boy with a white cap on his head, running around in the backyard. But that was a long time ago, just a few weeks before i moved to Germany.

After 15 mintues of stroking, he notices that i woke up, i've never seen him looking so peaceful before.

"How was your sleep?" I asked him who was suprised that i woke up.

"Hikari! I am so glad you're awake! I thought you were gonna get sick for a few days!" He said while hugging me.

I hugged him back and said smiling "when you were asleep, you looked so peaceful which i haven't seen for a long 8 years"

"It's been 8 years already?" he asked.

"Yep..." i answered him "How long have i passed out for?"

"About 4 hours" Ryoma said looking worried."Where are you going?" he asked me when i tryed to get out of bed.

"Can't i walk around for a little while?" i say.

"Here let me help you" he offered as i leaned on him.

--------------

We walked out of the nurse's office and now walking towards the tennis courts because i wanted to see Ryoma play.

The nurse had rang my parents and said i was fine to go home for the day, so i wanted to watch Ryoma play then go home.

Ryoma was practicing with Momo-kun, he did a few drive A's and D's and even did a cyclone smash.

It was tie break 79 all, they decided it was a draw because it was getting late and they were all sweating.

Tezuka came and sat next to me as soon as he noticed i was sitting alone.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried just like Ryoma was before.

"I can walk, talk, sit and stand." i replyed.

"Thats good to hear, and also sorry that Inui made you pass out" he said looking quite disappointed in his teammate.

"N-no..its ok, i am feeling fine now. Don't blame Inui-kun, he was just trying to strengthen the team by making them drink his power drinks" i said trying to make him feel better.

"He can get a little out of hand sometimes" he said looking down.

**Tezuka's Pov**

I noticed the goddess sitting there alone, i decided to keep her company so i walked over to her and sat down.

She smiled at me when i sat down, i was worried about her, she looked pale.

When i find that Inui, I'm going to tell him to stop making people try his power drinks.

I don't want Hikari to get hurt, i might confess to her one day but not now.

It's too early, she'll freak! I don't want to scare her, but i wonder if she will accpect me.

She might have a boyfriend already since she's so beautiful, so i'm just gonna wait for the time been.

Let's not get careless......

**----------------------------**

**Ok..you might have wanted to know what Hikari cooked or things liek that but i decided to throw in the power drink thing. **

**But i promise that when i finish writing about Hikari getting sick and she gets well, i'll write about what she cooks probably near the end of next chapter.**

**Ok..Let's not get careless with the chapters now.**

**Hannah xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_Let's not get careless......_

_--------_------------

Ryoma and Hikari walked home together with Momo riding his bike behind them the whole time.

The whole walk was in silence, Hikari was wondering what she could say to make this walk worth while.

Ryoma was thinking about the same the thing too.

**Momo's Pov**

The two siblings looked really close to each other, but who would have thought that they are so apart straight after school.

It's like their personalities changed completly after they stepped out of the school grounds.

Hikari just looks really kind and caring and cheerful all the time at school, but now she's all quiet and down.

I wonder if she's still not feeling well from the power drink, while on the other hand Ryoma is the same as usual.

I hope mum is cooking fish tonight because i'm really hungry.

Hey, didn't Tezuka say that Hikari-san was gonna make the club some snacks?

"Hey, do you guys what to come with me to a resturant?" i asked.

"Eh...Ryoma-chan why don't you go with Momo-kun, I'll walk home by myself. It's not that far and i am feeling fine." Hikari-san said.

"Ah..hai" Ryoma replyed.

Hikari-san waved goodbye and went the seprate way, Ryoma and I when to the resturant where we always eat and ate until our stomachs fell to the ground.

**Hikari's Pov**

Ryoma's right this morning, he is big now and can take care of himself . I shouldn't worry so much.

The sun set as i wandered around, until i looked around and found that i was on a beach with soft yellow sand circling me.

I took my camera out of my bag and climbed up a cliff, where i could see the whole round shape of the sun.

Then I took a few pictures of the sun set, it looked really graceful and it reminded me of Germany.

I wanted to make a scene so i took off my shoes and threw them in the sallow water, with one of the pair on the sand and the other in the water.

I also tipped my bag upside down so all of the stuff would fall out, then I dropped my bag a few metres away from the shoes.

I also took some papers from the bag and took them with me back up the cliff, this scene looked kinda like a crime scene but also a lonely one too.

As I held up my hand with the papers in it, the wind blew from my back. I let go of the papers and it flew right into where I wanted them to be-a metre or two from the cliff towards the sun.

"You're very passionate about photographs ain't you? Hikari-san." a voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw the most finest face i have ever seen, "Yes i am Tezuka-kun, I have full confidence in my art." i say.

"I have never seen anyone so passionate about photos that they are willing to throw their top brand shoes and bags just for a peice of paper." He said looking at me with a glare that was just the same as yesturdays.

"I give up everything for photos, and i will continue to do so." I said glaring back at him seriously.

"Where's Ryoma? Shouldn't he be with you?" Tezuka asked changing the subject.

**Normal Pov**

"He went somewhere with Momo-kun, and besides he's big enough to go anywhere by himself now." Hikari answered.

"When will you finish? I'll walk home with you, since we're going the same way" He offered as he walked slowly towards her.

"I'll be finished in a few mintues, are you willing to do something for me? She asked wondering what he'll say

"Sure, anything that doesn't make me look like an idiot." He said while putting down his bag.

"Take off your jacket, undo the bottons on your sleeves and roll them up to your shoudlers." Hikari said as she jumped down the cliff and picked up all of her stuff, she was making another different scene. One that she wanted to keep.

"Um...ok" He said while undoing his bottons on his shirt.

"And come down here with your bag please." She asked nicely.

Tezuka picked up his bag and jumped down the cliff just like what Hikari did.

"Sit here with your knees up and your arms around it" Hikari said pointing to the spot, she also put his bag next to him lying down.

"Do you mind if I put a few drops of water in your eyes?" Hikari asked.

**Tezuka's Pov**

"Do you mean sea water or drinking water? I asked not answering her question.

"Drinking water" she said with a smile that could make me melt right there and then but I learned to control myself.

"Ok" I said. I would do anything for her, she was a goddess and soon when I confess to her she will become my goddess and only mine!

She kneed down next to me, took off my glasses and tilted my head back, she dipped her finger in the lid of her drink bottle. The water drops dropped in my eyes making my eyes look teary.

She got up and said "stay where you are don't move" I nodded and she started to take pictures of me.

The sun was still setting, the sun shined onto my hair and it shined like gold.

"Now stand up and spread your arms out and let the wind take you" She said loudly beacause the waves kelp hitting the rocks.

I stood up and looked out into the open sea, my whole chest and arm muscles was in view as the wind blew on my shirt.

Because every shirt had some growing space, the extra material swayed softly behind me.

**Normal Pov**

Hikari stopped and looked, his muscles were not like the ones she had seen on T.V, they were not that big nor too small just the perfect size and it looked quite good on him.

Yes..Hikari was admitting that she thought Tezuka was hot.

Tezuka turned his head towards Hikari after he stopped hearing the snapping sounds of the camera, there she stood staring at him like she wanted him.

Tezuka put down his arms and picked up his back, he tapped Hikari on the shoulder lightly as she was still staring at the spot where Tezuka once stood.

"Come on lets go home it's getting late" he said "Do you want me to carry u? Since your shoes are wet."

"Ah sure.." she answered accpecting the offer after she finally got out of the trance.

Tezuka gave her-her shoes and bag then told her to hop onto his back. She hopped on his back with each of her items in her hands.

**Tezuka's Pov**

She's so light, just like a feather. Her arms wrapped around my neck and shoulders, I wish I could hug her back but I would drop her and she would get hurt.

I wish we could stay like this forever but I have to take her home.

I walked down street with people from our class and school staring at us, especially the girls who admired Hikari like she was the Queen.

**Hikari's Pov**

His back feels so strong and so warm, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him from behind.

I put my head on his shoulders as I felt him look back at me.

People from our school looked at us like we were a couple which I wished we were.

I would kill myself if I found out that he had a girlfriend, if he does had one-I wonder if she's prettier than me.

I see my house ahead, it's just a few more blocks away from where I am right now.

"Tezuka-kun, do you live by yourself?" I asked quietly.

"No, I still live with my parents but their not here tonight." he answered in his strong deep voice.

"Oh...do you wanna have dinner at my house" I offered hoping he would say yes.

"Sorry Hikari-san, maybe next time. My sister Izumi-chan will be alone in the house by herself tonight if I do come." he answered.

I sighed on his back then I lightly put my face on his shoulder. Maybe next he will come.

**Tezuka's Pov**

Did she just ask me over for dinner? But I had to reject her because Izumi is only 5 years old, and I can't let her stay in a house by herself.

Ok..maybe just because she walks home by herself doesn't mean she's big enough to make dinner, she still isn't tall enough to reach the kitchen bench let alone cooking.

I see her house with lights on, I don't want to let her go. But she has to go back to where she belongs.

I opened the gate with my free hand, I walked up to the door carrying her on my back I pressed the door bell and waited.

"You can let me off now" she said "Ryoma-chan is probably having a shower and dad and mum are at a friend' house"

I bent down so she could get off easy without having her skirt going up, she got off my back and stepped on the door mat.

"Thankyou for carrying me home" she thanked me after she turned around.

"No problem, it's my duty as a man to help women." I said not noticing that she pulled me close and landed a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed deeply in embarrassment and was suprised at the same time, her lips were soft, she still had her lips on me when the door creaked open....

**Normal Pov**

Ryoma was playing with his cat when the door bell rang, he put his cat aside but the cat didn't want to be left alone.

Ryoma decided to bring his cat along so he did.

When he opened the door, he was about to have an heart attack! His sister-Hikari was kissing Tezuka who was his tennis captain.

He couldn't imagine a strick yet a serious man been his brother in-law!

When Hikari and Tezuka noticed the door had opened with a cat in Ryoma's arms, they quickly stood as far away from each other as possible.

"Welcome home sis." Ryoma said before leaving the lovebirds alone, Ryoma went into the kitchen and took out the food he made from the fridge.

"Goodnight....Tezuka-kun" she said waiting for Tezuka to say the same back.

"Ah yes....goodnight Hikari-san" Tezuka said while still blushing from the sudden kiss, Hikari stepped into the house and closed the door half way before smiling one of her 'sure win' smiles then closed the door silently.

-------------

Tezuka touched his cheek while a small smile slowly crawled onto his face, he did that all the way home.

Hikari turned around and saw her brother, she knew she was going to get questioned by Ryoma, about the kiss with Tezuka.

---------------

The next day after school, Hikari was even more cheerful then the other days, she was outside the courts behind a table filled with snacks.

Everyone ran over to the table, Hikari saw Tezuka alone fixing his racket so she took a Lemon slice on a plate and walked over to him.

"Tezuka-kun, I heard you liked lemon slices so I decided to make some today." She said holding the slice in front of him.

"Ah thanks, about last night's-" he was cut off by Hikari's voice.

"..Kiss?" She said quietly but quickly completing his sentence.

"...Yes....was it a thankyou kiss or a um..you know" he said looking away trying to hide his blush.

"It was a thankyou kiss" Hikari said while Tezuka took the plate out of her hands.

While they were having the conversation, they didn't notice Ryoma who was over at the table with a apple pie in his hands was staring at them.

When Tezuka looked at Hikari as she walked away, Ryoma's white cap suddenly popped up in front of Tezuka's face-sending his captain death glares.

"She's mine..." Ryoma's voice whispered into Tezuka's ear before Ryoma wiggled his way back to his sister and gave her a note that said Tezuka was his captain and was not hers to keep.


	4. Chapter 4

_"She's mine..." Ryoma's voice whispered into Tezuka's ear before Ryoma wiggled his way back to his sister and gave her a note that said Tezuka was his captain and was not hers to keep._

Walking back home was just like the other days, nothing could be heard from the two siblings expect the sound of four feet hitting the ground and the ambulance wailing in the distance. Hikari prayed silently to God, asking for him to help the person that was hurt.

She hoped God could just answer her but there was no response, suddenly Ryoma ran towards home Hikari reached her right hand out calling for him but not a word came out of her mouth.

When Hikari got home she turned on her laptop and started to read her emails, her latest mail was from a friend she really wanted to see. She opened up the mail and started to read it in a loud whisper.

_Hey Hikari, how are you these days? We all miss you very much exspeically me. _

_Jane's getting ready for the new talent show on television, we all hope she has fun._

_Everyone's healthy and great but a part of their life's in another country(1), they wish you could visit them soon back in Germany. _

_I miss you dearly and hope to see you once again._

She giggled at that last line, she also hope she could see all her classmates again but their on the other side of the world.

"I miss you too...Luke" She whispered quietly. Little did she know her parents were ears dropping on her at her door. Her mother still had her hands covered in dough and her father had a magazine in his hands rolled up.

Luke was her childhood friend back in Germany, he was the only friend she had when she was in elementary school. She knew he had always had a crush on her but she didn't have any feelings for him back then.

It had been months since she had moved to Japan, she missed all of her friends both from inside and outside of school.

Luke, Jane and Hikari had been best friends since elementtory school, thinking of when they were just little kids running around seemed like a long time ago, Hikari was suprised as she felt a tear drop slowly rolled down her soft cheek. She quickly brushed it away with her left hand while her other hand was still on the mouse.

The email before Luke's email she read was from Jane saying that she had moved to a house much closer to the high school, Jane had also gave Hikari her new address and number since her old number got expired.

Hikari quickly wrote it down on a small notebook the address and the number, after she had read all of the emails she headed towards the bathroom and took a nice warm shower.

Ryoma's mum was in the kitchen baking muffins as she hear two feet rumbling down the flight of stairs, Hikari flew out the front door and ran towards the nearest mail box, she wanted to send a letter to Jane saying that she hope her family a home warming.

The letter slipped in easily as she let out a big sigh, she turned around and walked happily home. The next day began like any other day, Hikari went to school as usual with her bother and greeted all the senseis as she passed them.

After that long day her parents took her to the hairdresses and got her a new hair cut, her hair cut was simple. Her hair only reached just below her shoulders, she now wore a blue ribbon in her hair to match her school uniform.

The next day when she went to school everyone looked at her as if she was a new transfered student, she looked less like a 'oh so perfect' girl and looked more like an advage girl but bit more prettier. Hikari joined the softball club straight after she enrolled at the school, and wrote on her email profile that she will lead the softball club to the international championships.

After passing the test on the first try she was named Captian of the Seigaku Softball Club, playing softball again was a dream come true for Hikari. In Germany at her school, they had 2 softball teams-one for the all girls and another team for the mixed(boys and girls). The girl's team went to the championships game but saddly then came home with the 2nd place metal.

This year Hikari heard that the coach might be able to get them to play some international games, that is if they get pass then national championships. So she joined the softball club to test herself to see if she can lead her new team to the championships.


End file.
